Razones de una bruja
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Lo admito, durante todos esos años me había dedicado a ahuyentar a las chicas de Sasuke. Escondiéndome bajo el papel de su 'mejor amiga' me había hecho de mil mañanas para evitar que las mujeres que se fijaban en él, tarde o temprano huyeran. Me había convertido en la bruja del cuento.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio.

**Autor:** Reishike

**Titulo:** Razones de una bruja

**Pareja**: SasuSaku

**Fiction Ranking:** T

**Summary: ** Lo admito, durante todos esos años me había dedicado a ahuyentar a las chicas de Sasuke. Escondiéndome bajo el papel de su 'mejor amiga' me había hecho de mil mañanas para evitar que las mujeres que se fijaban en él, tarde o temprano huyeran. Me había convertido en la bruja del cuento.

**Nota:** Traía desde ayer esta idea, de alguna forma la quería sacar, así que en un momento de flojera y un poco de inspiración la escribí. Me preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si la protagonista fuera la mala del cuento? Porque hasta las brujas merecen enamorarse.

_31/01/15- Ciertamente acabo de encontrar este OS, lo escribí hace unos años y sólo lo públiqué en mi cuenta de , ni idea del por qué no lo publiqué aqui. Así que lo volví a leer y descubrí que me gustaba, cosa que no siempre ocurre con lo que hago._

…

"**Razones de una bruja"** – One shot by Reishike

…

Definitivamente era la persona que él más odiaba en esos momentos. Tras haberme gritado un claro "No quiero volverte a ver en toda mi miserable vida" por teléfono, comprendí que nuestra supuesta amistad y cualquier lazo que pudiéramos tener estaba acabado. Me había comportado como esa "bruja manipuladora" que tanto Itachi había maldecido.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me tapé la cara con ambas manos. No podía estar más en el hoyo. Arrepentirme ya no valía de nada y al parecer no había ningún tipo de posibilidad de volver atrás. Estaba en esos momentos donde el "hubiera" me estaba matando. Había hecho tantas cosas de la manera errónea, suficientes para no merecer el perdón de la persona que más amaba.

Y es que yo, Sakura Haruno, me había comportado como la mala de la historia. Había hecho de todo para que al final Sasuke terminara despreciándome. Tantos años de amistad se habían ido a la basura tan sólo por mi estupidez. Lo admito, era una persona demasiado egoísta y cobarde. Creí que el amor que sentía por él bastaba como razón para hacer lo que hice.

Las lágrimas salieron de la nada y por un buen rato me dediqué a maldecirme y arrepentirme por cada acción que había hecho.

…

—Ahora si esto llegó demasiado lejos—habló Ino desde el otro lado de mi habitación. La chica había llegado más noche tras enterarse de que la bomba había explotado.

Me quedé en silencio. Ella más que nadie sabía todos mis pecados. Aunque me apoyaba en el intento de gustarle a Sasuke, reprobaba mi forma de actuar.

Se cruzó de brazos por un buen rato mientras veía fijamente a la pantalla de mi pc. Desde que recibí las fotografías esa mañana no había siquiera apagado la computadora. Enseguida las había visto, corrí con el Uchiha a tratar de explicarle. No, más bien quería volver a mentirle. Pero todo se estropeó, como siempre.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor, Ino?—pregunté después, cuando por fin conseguí algo de valor—Que en mi pobre intento de querer ser su novia, ahora ya ni siquiera puedo pensar en ser su amiga. De haber sabido que esto podía pasar, me hubiese conformado con sólo ser su mejor amiga por el resto de mis días.

La joven rubia se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama, depositando su mano en mi hombro. Ella no sabía cuánto agradecía que, a pesar de las tonterías que había hecho siguiera ahí a mi lado.

De pronto alguien tocó con fuerza a la puerta. Me sobresalté y de inmediato pensé en la lista de personas que me aborrecían además de Sasuke, pero que estaban dispuestos a verme nuevamente por el simple hecho de reclamarme o vengarse.

—Espera aquí—susurró Ino y salió de la habitación. Como mi pieza es la más cercana a la entrada, pude escuchar claramente lo que sucedía.

—¡Dónde está esa perra!—gritó Karin histérica. No es que yo fuera cobarde, pero en esos momentos la idiota pelirroja tenía razones de sobra para llamarme de esa manera.

—Basta Karin—al parecer Suigetsu la acompañaba—deja de ser tan ruidosa.

—¡Eh! Ninguno de los dos es bienvenido aquí—sentenció Ino.

—¡Sal ahora mismo Sakura Haruno! ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, maldita mentirosa!

—No vas a venir aquí a insultar gente—amenazó mi amiga.

—Si no va a salir, gritaré desde aquí para que todos los vecinos se enteren.

—Karin…—al parecer el peliazul no tenía muchas ganas de controlarla.

—¡Eres la persona más manipuladora que he conocido! ¿Gay? ¿Sasuke Gay? La primera vez que difundiste el rumor no me creí nada, y luego cuando sacaste la foto de él y Naruto en realidad me la creí. Todo mundo, incluyéndome, creímos que era cierto.

Aún recordaba como había hecho aquello. Durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños de hacía un año, había aprovechado que Sasuke y el ojiazul habían tomado tanto, que con cámara en mano hice una pequeña travesura. Las fotos de ambos besándose –que vamos, apenas y se rozaban sus labios— se dispersaron tan rápido que al día siguiente todas las chicas de la universidad sabían las supuestas preferencias sexuales de mi mejor amigo. Como había tanta gente ese día en la fiesta, Sasuke nunca supo quien había sido el culpable.

—Llamaré a la policía si no te largas de una vez—amenazó Ino.

—¿O prefieres que te recuerde lo de las cartas? ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido! Amenazar a las chicas que se le acercaban enviándoles secretamente cartas. ¡La maldición de los Uchiha! Era algo tan tonto que no comprendo cómo es que te creyeron, parecía un juego de niños.

En realidad lo de las cartas había comenzado siendo como una broma, pero debido a que la primer chica se lo creyó, apliqué lo mismo a unas cinco más. Con la primera simplemente le había enviado una advertencia alegando que esa familia tenía una maldición encima, cualquier chica que se enamorara de ellos terminaba con un mal destino. Bastó simplemente hacerle una que otra travesura, como poncharle las llantas del auto, encerrarla en el cuarto de baño, o dejar 'inconscientemente' libre a una pequeña araña en su casillero.

—¿Pero sabes de qué me alegro Haruno? Que ahora Sasuke sabe la alimaña que eres gracias a esas fotos. Debiste ver su cara cuando le demostré lo mentirosa que eras.

Entonces lo supe. No necesitaba pensar mucho para unir todas las piezas. ¿Quién la había fotografiado mientras le dejaba la carta a Tenten? ¿O cuando 'inocentemente' colocaba goma de mascar en los asientos de las chicas de toda una clase mientras no había nadie? Alguien me había estado siguiendo para ponerme una trampa. Salí de la habitación y me enfrenté a Karin cara a cara.

—Fuiste tú—la acusé—la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

—Me di cuenta hace unos meses, pero como Sasuke te tenía en un pedestal tenía que encontrar la forma de desenmascararte.

—Yo no fui quien chocó el auto de Tenten, tampoco le puse alfileres en el almuerzo. Sabía que le importaba demasiado a Sasuke, pero nunca atentaría contra ella de esa forma. Yo sólo las alejaba, pero nunca llegué a ese extremo.

De la nada, Ino le soltó una cachetada a Karin, sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar a Suigetsu o a mí. Entonces, de la nada, comenzó una pelea de uñas justo en la entrada de mi casa.

Lo admito, durante todos esos años me había dedicado a ahuyentar a las chicas de Sasuke. Escondiéndome bajo el papel de su 'mejor amiga' me había hecho de mil mañanas para evitar que las mujeres que se fijaban en él, tarde o temprano huyeran. Lo amaba, y al ver que él no se fijaba en mí, tontamente me había puesto en ese mal plan de alejarle a cualquiera que se le acercara, tal vez así quizás algún día por fin me volteara a ver. Cuan equivocada estaba.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Karin tomó una de las piedras del adorno que mi madre tenía al lado de la puerta. Sólo sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cómo todo daba vueltas.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz me cegó por unos segundos. Poco a poco fui consciente del lugar donde me encontraba. Por poco y me muero del susto cuando me topé con un par de ojos negro profundo. Abrí la boca pero no pude siquiera gritar. Estaba completamente indefensa.

—¿Sigues cuerda?—preguntó. De inmediato reconocí la voz y me relajé un poco, era Itachi.

Bajé la mirada, no podía siquiera enfrentarlo a él. Una fuerte punzada hizo que me sobara el cuello.

—¿Cuándo he sido cuerda?—admití tímidamente, el rió un poco y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

—Pues entonces puedo irme, ya he visto que estás bien, ahora tendré que reportárselo.

Di un respingo, hablaba de Sasuke.

—Estoy bien, por desgracia—susurré, él simplemente frunció el seño.

—Los rumores pueden lograr muchas cosas, cuando nos enteramos que Karin te había enviado al hospital, que te había golpeado en la cabeza con un bate y que estabas en coma hizo que hasta yo me preocupara.

—Estoy bien, Karin no hizo mucho—Itachi comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, lo que me ponía realmente nerviosa.

—Aunque el cabeza hueca de mi hermano te odia, siempre fuiste alguien importante para él. Sigo sin—bajó la voz, pues estaba a nada de gritar— …entender, cómo es que hiciste cosas tan tontas.

—Yo no le hice nada a Tenten, más que lo de la primer carta, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Aún así fue estúpido!—gritó.

En esos momentos me sentía como un bicho que merecía ser aplastado por los demás por el simple hecho de ser tan despreciable.

—¿Por qué has venido? –Pregunté débilmente— Ya viste que no he muerto, ahora puedes irte.

Se detuvo justo frente a mi cama y me miró con detenimiento.

—Porque gracias a que Sasuke alguna vez te consideró como una amiga, llegó a preocuparse por ti. El nunca se pasaría por aquí, así que le hice un favor y vine.

Ino entró en ese momento, llevaba una bandeja con comida en las manos. Cuando vio a Itachi lo miró con fastidio.

—Largo de aquí Uchiha. Así como corriste a mi amiga cuando entró a tu casa, de la misma manera te corro yo de aquí.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar de hablarme por el resto de tus días—se acercó lentamente, por un momento dudó, pero luego la abrazó por la cintura, sin embargo ella le respondió con un codazo.

—Eres despreciable Itachi. Sabes bien que en estos momentos no estoy muy contenta contigo.

Al verlos mi culpa aumentó. Eran novios, pero cuando Ino se enteró de que él no me había dejado siquiera hablar con Sasuke para explicarle las cosas, y que para colmo me había sacado casi a patadas de su casa, cortó con él.

—Ino—la llamé— no hagas que me sienta aún peor, por favor. Itachi sólo estaba defendiendo a su hermano, no se peleen a causa de mis actos.

El chico la puso cara de cachorro a medio morir. Ella sólo lo empujó y se puso a mi lado.

—Hasta que el idiota no reconozca que te han acusado mal no le hablaré de nuevo. Detesto a un hombre que se cree de todo, especialmente que mi mejor amiga podría lastimar de esa forma a la noviecita de su hermano.

…

Las siguientes dos semanas asistí a medias a la universidad, sólo a aquellas clases donde no me toparía con Sasuke. No me interesaba reprobar, podía cursar esas materias el siguiente semestre, claro, si es que al final me quedaba en la ciudad.

Mi padre se había enterado de lo odiada que era en la escuela, así que había exigido que me mudara con él. Nunca había pensado en la idea de abandonar Konoha, pero debido a lo que pasó, comenzaba a tomarlo como posibilidad.

Una tarde al salir de clase, iba llegando a mi auto en el estacionamiento cuando fui víctima de la venganza de seguramente, una de las tantas chicas a las que había engañado. Mi coche tenía un vidrio roto, además de que tenía escritos un sinfín de insultos por todos lados. No lloré ni me enojé. En cierta forma sabía que me lo merecía. Sólo llamé a mi abuela y me quedé sentada a un costado. Quienes pasaban simplemente se burlaban.

Pensé que todo se calmaría, que poco a poco el alboroto pasaría. Sasuke continuaría odiándome al igual que Tenten, pero los demás se olvidarían un poco de lo que hice. Tarde o temprano dejarían de pensar en molestarme. Pero no fue así.

Dos días más tarde, al entrar al baño de mujeres, un grupo de cinco chicas me arrinconó.

—¿Así que pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Creíste que podías jugar sucio todo el tiempo? Eres una perra egoísta.

Sin saber cómo defenderme, ni siquiera me moví un poco cuando me aventaron un bote completo de pintura. Cuando por fin salí, media escuela vio cómo me alejaba del lugar escurriendo líquido negro.

Lo que más me dolió esa ocasión, no fue tener que pasar tal ridículo, sino lo que una de ellas dijo antes de dejarme salir del baño.

—Sasuke realmente te odia—sonrió con burla—esto y más que él nos pida haremos para vengarnos de ti.

Claro que él no les había ordenado eso. El no era ese tipo de chico. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar que él podría vengarse algún día, que siempre me odiaría, hizo que me deprimiera más esa tarde.

Al final tomé la decisión de irme. Me había comportado como la bruja del cuento y como tal, debería desaparecer de la vida de todos. ¿Cuándo se ha leído una historia donde la mala termina siendo feliz con el protagonista? No recordaba ninguna.

…

Cuando llegué a la estación de trenes, el mío ya había partido. No me quedó más que esperar. Me senté en la banca más lejana mientras abrazaba fuertemente mi mochila. No llevaba mucho, sólo un cambio de ropa y lo único que tenía de él, un peluche viejo y roto con el que alguna vez en su niñez había jugado. Cuatro años atrás, cuando había visitado su casa, pensaba tirarlo, pero cuando la cara que puse decidió dejármelo.

Al recordar aquello, comencé a llorar en silencio. Lo amaba. Todo el tiempo había estado equivocada, pero no en eso. Él siempre parecía un insensible, tan serio y centrado. Pero yo había llegado a conocerlo realmente. Detrás de toda su perfección, tras ser el mejor estudiante, el chico más asediado por las mujeres, un excelente deportista, estaba un joven que tenía muchos miedos. Temía a la soledad, a perder a quienes amaba, a no saber cómo corresponder a los demás. El hecho de haberse quedado sin padres a temprana edad lo había hecho hacerse más fuerte, pero que en cierta manera esos miedos aumentaran.

Además, era un buen chico. Podía ser orgulloso, arrogante y algo frio, pero cuando pedí su ayuda, siempre estaba ahí para mi. Como un año atrás, justamente ahí en la estación, cuando mi padre quiso llevarme a la fuerza a vivir con él tras la muerte de mi madre.

"—_No quiero irme…¡no puedes obligarme!—lloré._

_El simplemente me miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Debí comprender que él también estaba sufriendo, había perdido a su esposa, y si yo me quedaba ahí era como si en parte perdiera a su hija._

—_Sabes que debemos irnos, no hay más._

—_No puedo dejar a mi abuela, no ahora—me limpié las lágrimas y tiré el boleto al suelo._

—_Ella estará bien._

—_¡No! Sabes que está enferma, además…mamá no está ya, no puedo abandonarla yo también—papá lo sabía, mi abuela era como una segunda madre._

_En ese momento, a pesar de que llovía, Sasuke llegó de la nada a la estación. Tomó mi mano y miró de frente a mi padre._

—_Señor, con todo respeto, debería dejar que Sakura decida lo que quiere hacer._

_Papá se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, observándome llorar. Sin embargo, cuando me sequé las lágrimas, pude ver cómo él también había derramado unas cuantas._

—_He perdido a tu madre, si no te tengo cerca, ¿cómo voy a saber si estás bien?—preguntó con la voz a punto de romperse._

_Abrí la boca para contestar algo, pero Sasuke me ganó._

—_Yo la cuidaré señor. No se preocupe por ella, estará bien._

_Y sin discutir más, mi padre accedió."_

El sonido del altavoz que anunciaba la llegada del siguiente tren me hizo salir de los recuerdos, al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que había alguien sentado a mi lado. Había llegado corriendo al parecer. Tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalando por el cuello y su frente.

Unas semanas atrás habría sabido que decirle. Pero ahora no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. El tren había llegado y la gente comenzaba a abordarlo.

Sasuke miraba a lo lejos. Por un momento pensé que me hablaría, pero se quedó en absoluto silencio. Me giré y traté de evitar llorar de nuevo, infinidad de veces me había visto llorar antes, esta vez no lo haría.

Me levanté y di un paso. Él ni siquiera se movió. Seguí avanzando, temerosa de por fin escuchar su voz. Cuando estaba a unos metros del tren, me giré a verlo. Seguía sentado en la banca.

Entonces lo comprendí. Aún me odiaba, pero en su corazón aún quedaba algo de la amistad que un día sintió por mí. Sólo había ido ahí para verme partir, pero no haría nada más. Tomé aquello como algo bueno, por lo menos me permitía verlo por última vez.

Abordé el tren. Cuando me ocupé mi asiento, me hice bolita. En ese momento quería gritar, pero había mucha gente y no quería que más personas se enteraran de lo miserable que era. Entonces miré afuera, hacía donde estaba la banca, pero él ya se había ido.

El grito de una señora en el pasillo llamó mi atención.

—¡Jovencito sin modales! ¡Me has empujado!

—¡Eh!¡Tú! ¡ten cuidado al pasar!

No podía creerlo. Sasuke se había subido y ahora aventaba a todo mundo a su paso. Venía hasta donde yo estaba, y para colmo, se le veía molesto.

—Baja ahora mismo—me exigió cuando estuvo a mi lado. Simplemente me quedé muda.

Tomó mi mochila y jaló de mi brazo.

—Sas…

—Tú vienes conmigo—sentenció y me hizo seguirle hasta afuera del tren, empujando a más personas.

Cuando estuvimos fuera dejó mi mano libre. Se alejó un poco y puso las manos en la cintura. Conocía esa expresión. Estaba a punto de darme el sermón de mi vida.

El altavoz anunció que el tren estaba a punto de partir. Tomé mi mochila, sin embargo el peluche viejo cayó. Sasuke se quedó observándolo hasta que lo recogí.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes—soltó.

—Siento mucho lo que hice. Fue una completa estupidez, pero pedir perdón no ayuda.

—Eso no—se veía tan serio que me hizo desviar la mirada. No estaba en el mejor momento para enfrentarme a él.

—Me tengo que ir—me giré pero volvió a jalarme. Entonces el tren comenzó a moverse.

—¡No insistas en irte una vez más que en realidad me vas a conocer enojado!—gritó.

Sasuke podía ser realmente intimidante sólo con alzar la voz.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille para pedir tu perdón?—dije con la cabeza baja.

—Itachi descubrió que Karin fue quien atacó a Tenten. Pero aún así, saber que hiciste lo demás me ha hecho sentir más que rabia por ti. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado demasiados problemas.

—¿Decirte que era yo quien las ahuyentaba?

—No eso.

Por fin me digné a verlo. Su expresión había cambiado. Parecía que el Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, estaba ahí conmigo, quizás el mismo chico que había pedido a mi padre dejarme ahí.

—¿Entonces qué?

Ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada, un poco nervioso.

Un momento, ¿Sasuke nervioso?

—Que no me veías como un amigo—susurró. Miró como el tren se iba, mientras yo estaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos, tratando de parar a mi corazón que extrañamente latía como loco.

—¿Querías me te confesara que te quería como loca para que me rechazaras? Sabía muy bien que eso podía terminar con nuestra amistad.

—Aquí…el año pasado, pensé que, lo habías entendido.

Me estaba imaginando muchas cosas en ese momento, ¡cuando deseaba no equivocarme!

—No entiendo.

Algo desesperado se sacudió el pelo y pateó una botella que había en el suelo.

—Vaya, al parecer tengo que explicártelo a detalle. Caminó hasta tenerme enfrente, y justo cuando pensé que iba a hablar, sonrió de medio lado, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me besó.

Fue como una ligera caricia. No un beso profundo, pero se sintió como si hubiese provocado un temblor en la tierra.

—¿Eso te lo explica?—preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Y sin que yo me lo esperara, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de todo esto? Que cuando me enteré, sin saber lo de Tenten, ciertamente pensé que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si un chico se hubiese acercado a ti—sintiendo que tenía la libertad para hacerlo, me tomó por la cintura.—Me gustas Sakura Haruno, estás un poco desquiciada, pero incluso le prometí a tu padre que te protegería. No puedo dejar que te alejes de mi.

—¿Aunque sea una bruja manipuladora?—dije recordando las palabras de Itachi, que seguramente él también había escuchado.

—Tendré que pensar en eso.

…

"_Debería haberlo dicho en un principio pero, finalmente, estoy sentado frente a ti, hablando de cosas que sólo nosotros entendemos. Y finalmente, listo para decirlo—tu debes odiarme—"_

…

…

OwO Me merezco un rw?


End file.
